


XXXing

by dreamdeath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫在前面<br/>＊內有BL描寫，不適者慎入<br/>＊短篇形式，NC17可能有<br/>＊本篇為BBC Sherlock衍生，CP為Mycroft×Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barbe-Bleue

開？還是不開？  
理智與情感來回拉鋸，Lestrade緊攥著鑰匙的掌心微微冒汗，深棕色的瞳眸瞪得老大，彷彿面對的是窮凶極惡的罪犯而非價格不菲的實木門板。  
男人辦公的書房Lestrade並不陌生，不知是Mycroft是否有意避開，設置在角落邊、幾乎與書櫃容為一體的小房間Lestrade卻始終沒有親眼見過，幾次對話中旁敲側擊總讓狡猾的男人扯開話題，好奇心越發膨脹。

了不起就是整庫的軍火，再或者是各式的人骨收藏，還有什麼見不得人的……不過就是個房間！  
更何況鑰匙還是房子主人親手給的，這也許是能夠任意使用房子的授權吧？

沒來由地，Lestrade憶起名為藍鬍子的童話，趁著房子主人晚歸的機會，自己正如那忍不住好奇試圖窺探秘密的新娘。  
Lestrade晃了晃腦袋，忙迭唾棄自己荒謬的聯想，抿著唇，只覺得喉間發緊，懸在半空的手不知該收該放。

Greg Lestrade別畏畏縮縮的，你分明在意的要命不是嗎！

強壓下胸口鼓譟的情緒，飛快將鑰匙插入鎖孔使勁一轉，幾個動作下來，失速的心跳卻像是追著在街頭胡亂塗鴉的小鬼一連跑了好幾條街，指尖陣陣發燙。  
呼了口氣，猛地將門板推了開來──入目的景象Lestrade超出意料之外，好半晌才回過神來。

 

＊

「Greg好想你──M」  
簡訊發出，即便高疊在桌面的公文急待處理，黑髮的男人仍克制不住指腹在手機螢屏來回摩挲的動作，彷彿一種癮一種依戀，獨屬於國安局情報頭子的最高機密。

 

……三、二、一，兩分十五秒，黑苺機發出清脆的提示音。

「有什麼好想的──G」  
悶笑出聲，指尖愉悅地敲出輕快的節奏，Mycroft可以想像出那個正直的警探是用如何侷促的表情做出回應，正如此時攝像螢幕所顯示的。

「不過數日，少了你的味道你的身影你的一切都讓我不安，知道嗎、我已經開始有禁斷現象了──M」

「如果我是夏洛克我會告訴你禁斷現象一般用於藥物成癮戒斷時所產生的一些生心理反應，如哭鬧、易怒、震顫、猛吸拳頭、反射亢奮、呼吸速率增加、打哈欠、打噴嚏、嘔吐、發燒、感覺障礙、心情不定……上述反應你符合哪些？──G」  
不是常見的「閉嘴」，或是沉默以對，意料外的回覆讓向來淡定的男人微怔。  
這簡訊，把夏洛克拐著彎罵人的口氣學了有七八分相似──之於直腸子的警探而言，顯而易見的不尋常！

 

果然這大半月來Greg若有似無的迴避並非錯覺，推掉約會、早出晚歸不說，同住一屋簷卻碰不上幾回，好不容易兩人見了面也說不上幾句話，總讓灰髮的警探打著公務名義一次次開溜……是無意間做了什麼把人惹惱了嗎？

好吧、也許姓Holmes真有把人激怒的特殊天賦……擰眉，面對緊繃的國際局勢亦沉穩如昔的男人動搖了，首度承認自己和高功能反社會人格的胞弟是同類人。  
在公務和黑苺機之間掙扎了半秒鐘，還未觸上鋼筆的指尖再次回到小巧的機械螢幕，在聯絡人首位點擊撥號。

只見埋頭辦公的銀髮探長幾番掙扎，終是撇下看到一半的驗屍報告，慢騰騰伸手接電話的速度讓人不禁懷疑是否有幾分刻意。

 

「Hello, this is Detective Inspector Lestrade.」公式化的語音聽在男人耳中只覺得莫名性感，當然、這種想法只能存在腦海。

「Oh dear Greg……」  
話還沒說完，只聞電話另一頭已率先搶白：「我還有小山似的報告要寫，最近的罪犯更是約好了一樣案件沒有停過，扣掉那些沒必要的外交辭令，講重點！」蘇格蘭場的銀髮探長雖然有些魯莽，卻鮮少這般強硬不留餘地。

到口的話全給生生遏止，只覺得喉間噎著難受，黑髮的官員頓了頓，「只是想問你現在讓人把咖啡和甜甜圈送去是否方便？」再鱉腳的藉口由悅耳優雅的純英式腔調說出來便充滿說服力。

「什麼時候Holmes先生做什麼需要過問他人意見了？」顯而易見地，面對各國大使無往不利的溫聲對鬧彆扭的情人卻起不了作用，盯著監視螢幕回傳的畫面，眉間越發高攏。

 

選擇性忽略對方刻意刁難的發言，官員兀自說道：「我克制不住自己去想你，Greg不想我嗎？」

「我很忙。」  
嘴角微揚，Mycroft能夠以姓氏向女王起誓，一抹不易察覺的情緒飛快掠過銀髮探長的眸底，似羞赧更似慌亂。

「好想見你，尤其是夜裡……」  
越發直白的暗示讓Lestrade無法招架，耳根紅得燒燙。

 

作為回覆的是一片靜默，監視畫面中的男人轉過身來，臉一抬，雙眼透過螢幕直直撞進Mycroft心口最是柔軟的位置，只見淺色的唇瓣一開一闔，讀出的訊息化作一股熱流充滿黑髮官員的胸臆──不管在世界任何角落，你都能隨時追蹤我的動態，不是嗎？

還未來得及鬆口氣，探長的下一句話便讓Mycroft飛揚的情緒雲消霧散，嘴角上揚的弧度有些僵硬。  
「這種小事大英帝國先生可以輕易克服的吧，更何況你還有一堆配菜……」語尾越發含糊不詳，沒有任何的反應時間，嘟……電話已經掛斷了。

……配菜？  
除了自家胞弟，鮮少被掛電話的高級官員愣了半晌。  
若說是前些日子因為探長的異常行為上了心，那麼現下即是超越最高警戒的程度，急需找出癥結所在！

 

按下內線，讓人給忙於公務還沒吃飯的銀髮探長送去甜甜圈和咖啡，最末還是在情人喜好和私心之間做了抉擇，將傷胃的咖啡改成歐蕾。

一切安排妥當，便是情人鬧彆扭的不明原因。  
低垂下眉眼，穿著三件套西裝的男人向後仰去，將身體的重心整個靠上椅背，雙手合攏，指尖微微抵上鼻尖和唇瓣──與卷髮偵探如出一轍的思考動作。

 

──時間在自己離開倫敦之前。  
兩個星期前的倫敦異常平靜，並無擾人的重大案件，Greg甚至接連幾天都提早下班……所以、問題不在工作？

──Greg的態度彆扭不自然，卻不是生氣。  
很顯然並非讓自己、亦是Sherlock無意間惹惱了──印象中並無這段歷史。  
John？不、老好人醫生沒有能夠惹惱人的特質和能力。  
Donovan或是Anderson？噢不、Greg向來對下屬很寬容。

還有……配菜？  
這個詞能夠代表的意思太多也太少，排除一切可能的人事物，官員只覺得自己陷入線索不足的困窘。

 

一定遺漏了些什麼。  
兩個星期前，一成不變的生活絕對有什麼變化，細微而不引人注意的……

 

是了、怎麼能夠遺忘呢，書房內資料被動過了！  
當初因為並非機要文件並無特別上心，也不認為有人能夠在無聲無息地混入高重點看守的安全屋，將四處散落的紙張收攏整理的只可能是Greg，然而那些文件並未遺失，內容也毫無可疑之處。

不是書房，亦不是任何文本資料……鬱藍色的瞳孔讓監視器回傳的畫面吸引，只見銀髮警探張口咬下半個甜甜圈的同時笑開了眉眼，卻在發現自己的黑咖啡又讓多事的官員換成歐蕾時，忍不住咒罵出聲。

時而暴躁時而沉穩──這是他的Greg，容易捉摸，只需一個動作便能輕易討好，如此普通卻又獨特得讓男人動容。

 

定定盯著螢幕半晌，直到警探將點心囫圇解決再度埋首於公務後，黑髮的官員這才猛地想起與自己書房相連的小隔間究竟藏了些什麼秘密！  
對話中Greg不只一次提及，然而基於各種理由，官員總是刻意兜著圈子不正面回應，很顯然咱們的警探在好奇心驅使下打開了小隔間──若是如此，Greg的異常行為都能夠解釋。

 

克制不住嘴角上揚的動作，喜歡傳簡訊大過打電話的黑髮官員幾乎是迫不及待地按下重播鍵，聽著規律的撥號聲，男人敲擊桌面的指尖輕快了幾分。

 

「Dear Greg、噢不，我沒有要打擾你工作的意思，」  
聽問另一頭的低聲抱怨，男人眼梢的笑意越發濃厚，貴族似的英式腔調聽上去越發溫柔：「我只想說不論是哪個時期的Greg Lestrade我都喜歡，沒必要和我的那些咳、收藏……鬧彆扭，他們只是沒有生命的照片。」

「呃嗯、關於配菜的問題……Greg我現在只有你那些收藏只是我的一點小興趣，Greg你別──……」嘟聲後，一片靜默。

不意外，這通電話在半分鐘內被羞窘的警探掛斷。

 

＊

 

捂著腦門，Lestrade只覺得工作情緒讓某個高級官員嚴重干擾，思緒被迫回到當天打開隔間房門的瞬間，看到自己各個年齡層的照片讓人不知用什麼方法全數蒐集，說絲毫不驚訝是假的。

穿著鮮艷可愛的嬰孩、初等學校穿著有些過大制服的男孩、警校時期一臉青澀笨拙的少年、進入警局實習訓練的青年……有些照片甚至連Lestrade自己都沒看過，每張照片都被悉心照顧著，備受青睞的幾張被不知何種技術高畫質放大，或大或小的照片都讓男人一張張護貝後貼在牆上。

是衝擊。  
那樣高傲而忙碌的男人究竟是以什麼樣的表情去完成護貝和黏貼這種重複而呆板動作，環顧牆上表情各異的自己，Lestrade只覺得左胸內的器官不爭氣加快了跳動的頻率。

 

向內走去，不小的L型的辦公桌嵌在隔間一角，幾個上鎖的抽屜再度引起Lestrade的窺探慾望。

官員的收藏這回也沒讓銀髮的警探失望，不可勝數的照片讓人裝在大小合適的鐵盒，恰到其分的尺寸讓人不禁懷疑是否盒子的存在意義本就如此。  
照片中的自己毫不陌生，正是每日每日能夠在鏡中瞧見的模樣，是的、這裝滿了不知幾個抽屜的照片全都是近幾年來的自己，一張張翻看著，相片中的自己或許陌生或許熟悉，Lestrade雙手有些顫抖，輕淺的重量此時彷彿千斤沉重。

手上一個不穩，上百張的照片便如雪花般飛散，瞪著一地的照片──不知所措，四個字輕易地概括了Lestrade此刻的情緒。

 

銀髮的警探怔忡了半晌，這才意識過來忙迭蹲下收拾，順道安撫自己震得不輕的滿心驚慌。  
然而在發現每張照片後頭都讓男人寫上一句或短或長的標註後，Lestrade只覺得自己徹底輸了，並非地位或身分高低，那份不擇手段卻又近乎執拗的真心──自己輸得一敗塗地。

 

方便收拾滿地的照片，Lestrade索性坐在羊毛地毯上頭，一張張看著男人隨筆寫下的句子。

 

「多希望我能親自收拾那將你打傷的渾蛋，而非透過司法……」

「已經是第五杯了。」

「所有蘇格蘭警場的警察都值得我羨慕，至少他們能夠看見活生生的你。」

「希望能夠永遠收藏你這份笑容，即便它燦爛得幾乎將我灼傷。」  
與筆跡透出的苦澀形成對比，照片中的自己摟著仍然感情不錯的前妻笑得甜蜜，時間大約是四年前，好不容易安排了幾天連假，興沖沖的夫妻倆跑去某個南洋小島度假徹底放鬆。

這張相片在與前妻分居後便不翼而飛，Lestrade沒想過會在這種情況下再次見到久違的畫面，然而比起重溫舊時美好，以端正字體寫下註解的男人更令人心疼。

 

不知過了多久，Lestrade拾起地上最後一張照片，畫面中的兩人正在案件現場爭執，只見卷髮偵探兩手插在兜內沉著一張臉，銀髮的警探則是雙手環胸大有絕不讓步的打算，再平常不過的景象，對身分機密的男人而言都是奢侈。

「多麼希望能夠和Sherlock一般與你出現在同一畫面，即便只是錯肩而過……」  
目光低垂，指腹在字跡的位置來回摩挲，Lestrade甚至能夠聽見男人以溫醇的嗓聲在自己耳邊低語：「Greg我想和Sherlock一般任性，然而我不能……」撒嬌似的語句帶了不為人知的苦楚和酸澀。

有些慌亂地將只是全數中一小部分的照片收回鐵盒，Lestrade甚至沒有勇氣去查看不知裝了些什麼的其他幾個抽屜，匆匆將門鎖上，窺探藍鬍子秘密的銀髮警探落荒而逃。

 

＊

 

不論你認同與否，Mycroft Holmes──大英帝國的機密公務員──的抉擇與推論一向是精準而正確的，然而、這會兒他卻錯了。

銀髮探長並非因為整間的神祕收藏而震懾，當然更不是因為男人私心希望的吃味選項，而是Lestrade再次認知自己惹上的是何等人物的驚慌。

……再也逃不了。  
並非箝制，而是徹底淪陷。


	2. A Fever

「Mycroft？」  
伸手推開虛掩的房門，不意外在大床中央瞧見一團隆起，顯然就是Anthea簡訊中提及的因為過度勞累突然發起低燒的男人。

八點不到，銀髮警探今晚回家的時間較平日早了許多，幾乎是一抓著空檔Lestrade便趁亂溜了，手頭上的案件說不上緊急，熬夜加班了幾天，只有一晚將報告善後等事宜丟給同事稱不上過分吧？  
上述皆是某個盡職的警探說服自己的說詞，畢竟和某個男人相比，一直以來很重要的工作也沒那麼重要了……

「Greg……」較平日而言來得無力的棉軟聲調。  
只見黑髮的男人半撐起身子，一雙灰藍色的眸瞳直勾勾盯著自己瞧，面色顯得比平時來得潤紅，映得唇色略顯蒼白，Lestrade幾個大步迎了上去，忙迭將不安分的男人按回被窩包裹得嚴實。  
「讓你再不休息整天工作，都病了還不安分一些。」板起臉訓斥著，以手背測量額溫的動作卻是萬分輕柔。

只見向來形象剛強的官員一聲不吭，直視Lestrade的一雙藍眸溼潤潤的彷彿要透出水來，「吃過飯了嗎？」任由男人將臉頰貼在自己手心輕蹭著，小扇似的睫毛掃過肌膚引起一陣搔癢，連帶著心口跟著柔軟起來。  
「吃過之後才回來的。」  
撫亂男人一頭短髮，並非上班時老成拘謹的模樣，此時的官員顯得稚氣許多，點了點男人皺起的鼻尖，「我先去洗澡，等等再來料理你，你一定沒乖乖吃藥吧？」雖是問句，篤定的語調全然摸透了自家情人的性格。  
「我要Greg餵我吃藥。」嘟囔著。  
點了點男人微噘的唇，「還是孩子嗎你……」是揶揄也是調侃，Lestrade笑彎的眸底滿是足夠膩死人的寵溺。

 

純白的浴袍披在身上，腰帶鬆鬆地繫在腰際只求固定，神清氣爽的Lestrade拿著毛巾擦拭仍淌著水的短髮，邊走進臥房。

幾乎是推門進入的同時，熟悉的鈴聲傳入耳中──是、手機，Lestrade本能地望發聲處看去，只見Mycroft在瞧見來電者的瞬間沉下臉來，撇了撇嘴，眼底是掩不住嫌棄。  
無須猜測，Lestrade便知曉究竟是誰能讓向來情緒不假於色的官員陡然變臉的本領，即便心理了然，Lestrade仍是覺得好笑：「這麼在意的話，你可以接啊！」

「才不要。」  
扁了扁嘴，Mycroft把仍然鈴聲大作的小巧手機拋向警探方位的床角，忽略Lestrade的悶笑，兀自別開頭去生悶氣。

「晚安Mr. Isaiah，有什麼事嗎？」  
又是該死的Matthew Isaiah，整天蒼蠅似地在Greg身旁打轉，每次從監視畫面看到都恨不得能夠在男人身上瞪出個窟窿。  
「噢、讓你撲空真是不好意思，我今晚有事所以先離開警局了。」  
天天送花送早餐，現在還多加了接送的服務啊……酸溜溜的語氣。  
「當然、有機會的話……不、不了，怎麼好意思讓Mr. Isaiah破費呢……」又要約Greg出去吃飯了，若說這人沒有什麼不軌想法Mycroft可是半點不相信，畢竟哪個男人會在沒有興趣的對象身上下那麼多功夫。  
其他人他管不著，但是這個對象是Greg，他Mycroft Holems就不許──……

只要想到電話另一端的男人究竟是懷著什麼樣的目的在和自家情人聊天，Mycroft便忍不住氣惱，即使、正如許多經典所言忌妒使人醜陋……

 

不甘寂寞的男人踩著悄然的步伐來到警探身後，搶在Lestrade反應之前，長臂一攬，將人整個摟進懷中。  
然而出乎官員意料外的是這並無法打斷Lestrade講電話的興致，緊擰著眉，半瞇著眼男人越發不平衡，「Gregory……」側過頭張口便啃上那仍帶有水氣的麥蜜色頸項，上下排的門齒微微使勁執拗地非要在吻痕之間留下齒印。

「嘿！」探長給邁哥一肘，出聲抗議  
男人依然故我，環在腰間的手益發放肆，招呼都沒打便探進Lestrade的上衣，帶有暗示意味的指腹沿著胸膛和腰線來回摩挲。  
「沒事，請繼續……欸、我在講電話。」  
「和他說你在忙……」男人理所當然的回應顯然惹惱了銀髮警探，半瞇的眸子斜睨，張口便在男人的鼻尖狠狠咬上一口，直到聽聞哼哼唧唧的討饒聲這才不甚甘願地鬆口。

「Greg、你都冷落我……」  
「別以為我不知道你的小動作，連著兩個禮拜故意讓Anthea送來那種東西給我當午餐，你的心態到底是多扭曲哼、控制狂Holmes？」  
悶哼一聲，被點名的男人鼓著兩頰撇開頭，「誰讓Greg那麼喜歡那種不懷好意的早餐。」嘟囔著抱怨，語氣顯得絲毫沒有悔意，四處游移的指腹甚至在敏感的乳尖惡意劃圈。  
「你……唔才不懷好意吧，明知道、我最討厭橄欖了。」  
兩唇半啟，扭著身子試圖掙脫男人的禁錮之餘更需穩住越發紊亂的呼息。

「我是不懷好意啊……」  
碎吻落在耳廓和頸窩，時不時吸吮輕啃，竭盡所能地干擾之餘還不忘出聲提醒：「他還在電話那頭，Greg那麼大方想讓他聽現場的嗎？」  
「安靜、乖乖的別鬧！」  
不堪其擾卻掙脫不開的警探只能任由男人緊緊摟著，時不時在動作出格時低聲喝斥。

由身後熨貼部位傳來的溫度略高，這讓Lestrade猛地想起男人似乎正在發燒，果然是Holmes的基因，就是病倒了都還這般不安分！  
電話另一頭的男人不知說了些什麼，Lestrade胡亂虛應著，找了藉口便匆匆結束通話。

 

橫眉豎目，榛果色的瞳仁寫著不認同，切斷通話的瞬間一改方才溫和的語氣馬上凶惡起來；「是病人就好好躺著休息！」  
讓人趕回床舖躺好的官員扁著嘴，「Greg你對我好兇……」血淚控訴。  
「閉嘴，你的藥吃了嗎？」  
灰藍色眸底一閃而逝的心虛自然逃不過警探的法眼，擰著眉，Lestrade只覺得自己真的是督導員，還是專門對付高智商大齡兒童的那種。  
四目對望，Lestrade的不悅在那可憐兮兮的視線敗下陣來，嘆了口氣，「我去給你拿藥。」轉身要離開卻沒料衣角卻讓人揪住。

「才不要吃藥……」  
直勾勾瞅著孩子一般鬧脾氣的男人瞧，Lestrade揚了揚眉，沒作聲。  
「不過只是小感冒，Greg和我抱在一起睡覺隔天就會好了。」抽了抽鼻子，Mycroft如是答道，還不忘挪了個位置掀開被子等著Lestrade動作，發燒的緣故男人的眼眶有些泛紅，閃著水潤潤的期待光澤。  
拗不過官員的堅持，銀髮的警探這下只好順著病患的要求躺進男人預留的被窩，果不其然、幾乎是同一時間男人四肢並用整個人纏了上來，更甚是直接鑽進睡袍裡頭上下其手。

「不是要睡覺嗎？」  
「最近Gregory都和別的男人出去，我一個人在家很孤單吶……」  
抗議不成反倒惡人先告狀，Lestrade只能被迫半仰著頸子任由男人胡亂在頸肩和胸口留下斑斑紅紫，「別在領子遮不住的地方留痕跡！」待到Lestrade出聲提醒已經太遲，只聞埋在自己頸窩的男人說的理直氣壯：「我就是要讓某人知難而退！暗示不成就只好直接動手了，誰讓他覬覦我的Greg……」

聽聽看這發言，大英帝國的幕後總管其實根本還是個孩子……  
「不准把人調到鄉下去，也不准向上級施壓，最後、不准干涉我的交友情況。」托起男人的下頜，Lestrade要前科累累的官員做出承諾。  
「那種裝模作樣的人哪裡好了，你看他整天獻殷勤一定沒安好心。」悶哼一聲轉開目光，沒一點好氣。  
伸手揉亂男人的髮絲，Lestrade不禁低笑著反駁：「說到裝模作樣誰還贏的過Mr. British，而且Matthew從頭到尾都沒做什麼出格的舉動。」  
「有！他每次都用那種別有居心的眼神看你！」  
眉間隆起，黑髮的官員一改在他人面前的穩重模樣，叨叨絮絮地悉數男人的不是，「每天送花、送早餐，在上班時間動不動打電話來騷擾就算了，還有晚餐邀約！Greg別說你沒注意到他目送你進屋背影時的視線……」  
「嗯哼，還有嗎？」  
「最討厭的是打著關切名義的電話！」灰藍色的眸瞳閃爍著惱怒的火光，顯然對兩人相處的時間被打斷這點很是不滿。

停頓了半晌，「其實……Greg你根本是故意的對吧？」正埋在Lestrade光裸胸口耕耘的男人驟地昂起頭來，直勾勾望進那雙帶笑的榛果色瞳眸。

只見銀髮的警探低哼兩聲，淡笑不語，眸底一閃而逝的狡黠自然沒能逃過男人的法眼。

 

「故意讓我吃醋，Greg你學壞了！」  
一陣靜默，然後是男人嘩啦啦的抱怨和耍賴，「Greg你今天要陪我整晚了，正巧明天排休對吧？」沒等Lestrade反駁的機會，未來得及說出口的語句全都輾磨在相貼的四瓣之間提前消弭，男人的唇舌比平日來得炙熱，相互交纏的兩舌嬉戲似的追逐，樂此不疲。

「等等、唔嗯……」  
空氣中的氛圍染上情慾的艷色，耳鬢廝磨，曖昧的水澤聲很快被低吟和粗喘取而代之，接下來是屬於情人的時間。

＊

 

「Greg……」  
抬首，頎長的身影映入眼簾，黑髮的男人眼梢帶笑，放下手上看到一半的公文，起身迎了上去。

「怎麼，特地只開檯燈看資料可不是只為了氣氛吧？」任由男人將自己環住，Lestrade打趣道。  
「和他吃飯好玩嗎？」  
揚了揚眉，過份直白的問句出乎Lestrade的意料之外，「還好、燈光美氣氛佳餐點也不錯，唯一那麼點失望的是……對象錯了。」兩手摟上男人的頸脖，面對意外冷靜的官員，Lestrade不吝於給予適當的甜頭當作鼓勵。  
「是嗎。」低應著，低頭吻上警探笑得好燦爛的嘴角。  
「外頭會看到……」  
算不上太明亮的燈光由外頭來看，映在窗上的倒影反而更加明顯。

「哼、讓外頭那傢伙知難而退……」言下之意、就是故意的。  
半瞇著眼，Mycroft摟緊了懷中笑得促狹的男人，換了個角度加深這個吻，一時間四瓣緊密膠著。


	3. A Kiss

瞪大了眼，Lestrade幾乎無法想像擁有強大自制力如眼前之人，竟會做出這般顯然是不理智的舉動。  
本著一股先做出反應便輸了的想法，Lestrade強忍著欲伸手拂去嘴角餘溫的衝動，即便男人的視線幾乎要將人灼傷，仍咬牙僵持著與男人對望，

「親愛的Lestrade探長，你的眼睛不酸嗎？」上揚的嘴角是毫不掩飾的揶揄。  
皺了皺鼻頭，Lestrade忍不住出聲反詰：「Well、我只是希望確認眼前的人到底是不是我所認識的Mycroft Holmes……」印象中的官員有氣勢、有自負、有驕傲，當然也有Holmes共通的渾蛋特點，然而、Lestrade不知道原來一直以來冰霜一般的男人也會做出嗯、這類……近乎佔便宜的舉動。  
Mycroft Holmes──Sherlock那小渾蛋的胞兄──同時是曾經安排不知多少個特工幾番暗示，又是威脅又是利誘，屢試不爽最後乾脆讓一台黑車和秘書小姐將自己請去做客的那個裝模作樣的男人……

「警探先生想要親自驗明身分嗎？」  
聽聽這話，很顯然男人並不為方才的舉動感到不自在，挺直了腰板，手執刀叉的姿態如平日一般優雅，低音提琴的溫醇聲線時高時低，流暢的滑音正是英式貴族官腔的明顯指標。

「我想Mr. Holmes應該先解釋一下……咳、剛剛發生的意外。」  
好吧、Lestrade不得不承認，自己並非沒有察覺男人的異狀，而是出於一種不知名的情緒驅使， Lestrade刻意忽略小地方的顯著徵兆。  
……或許是生物避險的本能吧。

「那不是意外。」  
相較Mycroft的淡定，Lestrade顯得有些坐立不安，「那些頻率增加的簡訊和電話、不知何時家高級別的監視等級、打著關心Sherlock名義的晚餐邀約，咳、當然還有那些若有似無的親近和暗示……」侷促地換了個姿勢，眼睫虛掩著，巧克力色的瞳眸明滅不定。  
「若有似無的暗示是指我一步步攻城掠地的行為嗎？」  
喝了口紅酒，黑髮的官員半瞇著眼兒微笑，「正如你悉數出來的，每一個行為都是經過詳加評估得出結論而有的舉動，全都為了一個目的……」Mycroft沒有說完，一雙潭藍色的瞳眸只是定定瞅著Lestrade直瞧，頓時間無聲勝有聲。

「我、是個男人，更是個已婚男人。」  
放下手中的銀叉，將戴了戒指的左手擺了擺，Lestrade的回應十分篤定。

撇開適合與否，男人溫柔、紳士、有錢有權，雖然態度高傲卻還在能夠接受的範圍……是的、聽上去一切很美好，然而Lestrade還未做好準備，不論是再接受一段戀情或是改變自己一直以來的性向。  
美酒佳餚、燈光優美氣氛佳，Mycroft更是集優秀於一身無可挑剔，概括上述Lestrade找不出一點男人會告白失敗的理由……  
唯一的問題在於告白的對象，Lestrade從未想過會有男人和自己告白，以這種近乎純情的方式，來自簡訊的慰問和關切，合宜的晚餐邀約，鮮少出現的親暱舉動……悄悄地、不太過壓迫卻又實實在在地逐漸滲透。

「是個近乎離婚的男人，我想我有機會的不是嗎？」  
瞪著男人勢在必得的笑容，也許是出於一種總是被Holmes兄弟玩弄在掌心的怨懟，不滿的情緒在胸腔內膨脹，Lestrade本能就是回駁：「別說我還沒離婚，就是外遇的對象我也希望是個柔軟甜美的女孩。」  
「不、比起那種類型你更喜歡美艷的少婦。」  
「該死的、你怎麼知……！」  
Lestrade恨不得咬掉自己不爭氣的舌頭，鼓著兩腮很是氣悶。  
「笑、你就笑吧！總之我沒有接受男人的打算。」恨恨地插起盤中煎得恰到好處的鯷香牛排，瞪著眼前笑得怡然得意的男人，Lestrade洩憤似地用力咀嚼嘴裡的食物。

「所以、言下之意是警探先生並不討厭我繼續追求囉？」  
黑髮的官員總是懂得如何曲解他人的意思，Lestrade沒來由地同情起貝克街的諮詢偵探，「閉嘴，別打擾我吃飯的興致！」喝斥一聲，Lestrade乾脆埋頭和食物奮鬥，不再看男人那張能夠氣死任何人的臉面。

果然、只要扯上Holmes兄弟就沒有好事……


	4. A Loophole

「Boss早。」  
推開玻璃門，迎面便是幾個準備外出巡邏的制服警察，點了點頭寒喧道：「早、巡邏的時候衣服多穿一些，外頭夠冷的。」攏了攏大衣，思及外頭的寒風銀髮的警探後怕地打了個激靈。

這就是英國的冬天，時不時綿綿細雨、白雪飄零以外，融雪時的寒冷低溫彷彿要滲入骨髓，即便裹成雪人亦無法完全抵禦。  
然而警察是全年無休的職業，就是天災人禍都必須隨時待命，更何況只是氣候不佳。

 

好懷念暖和的被窩啊，多麼希望能夠發發懶賴床補眠……  
一個念頭掠過腦海，讓某人折騰了大半個晚上的Lestrade挺著隱隱痠疼的腰，磨了磨牙恨不得將今早神清氣爽的男人挫骨揚灰，但僅止於想想而已。

給自己倒了杯苦澀的廉價咖啡，仍然空腹的Lestrade朝自己的辦公室走去──一天的開始。

 

將大衣外套脫下，甚至還未來得及坐下歇會兒，兩聲輕叩，門後露出一頭蓬鬆的黑髮。

「Boss這是你昨天讓我查的監聽紀錄。」  
「謝了。」接過Donovan手中的文件，銀髮的警探低頭便看了起來。  
也正是這個動作引起了咱們黑人督察的注意，「Boss你換圍巾了？很適合你。」正鬆鬆繞在自家頭兒頸上的圍巾樣式很陌生，由黑至灰的漸層配色低調卻奢華，漂亮歸漂亮，但純羊絨的材質顯然單價不怎麼便宜。  
並非不適合Lestrade，而是比起自家頭兒以實用為主的穿衣風格，這般騷包的物件更近似於Holmes──總是拿著雨傘昂著下頜，不可一世的那一個──的品味。

「嗯、呃？」  
猛地回神過來，面對Sally的探詢目光，一雙榛果色的眸瞳瞠得老大，「……謝謝。」Lestrade有些不自在地扯了扯一早Mycroft給自己戴上的圍巾，是心虛。  
然而，Lestrade沒料自己無心的動作會間接肯定了謠言──Inspector Lestrade在離婚之後馬上找到第二春，從此夜夜笙歌──蘇格蘭場的警探們私下如是傳說。

黑人督察向一臉窘迫的Lestrade笑了笑，擺了擺手卻在關上門前拋出一句：「那我先去忙了，對了Boss你的頸側……下次小心點，很明顯呢……」雖說調侃自家上司太過便沒好果子吃，但那抓耳撓腮的羞惱模樣讓人忍不住打趣。

五雷轟頂！  
瞪著被關上的門板，Lestrade好半晌沒反應過來。

取出抽屜內的已經有些裂痕的小鏡子照了照，還真讓他在耳後和頸側找著了些什麼，紅紫色的曖昧印記扎得Lestrade雙眼生疼，然而、屬於床笫間的小情趣可以出現在衣褲下的任何地方，就是不該出現在這種該死的顯眼的位置！

Mycroft你個沒有誠信的大渾蛋！昨晚變著法子折騰老子就算了，還在這麼明顯的位置烙上吻痕，這不赤裸裸明擺了是故意的嗎？

Mycroft Holmes咱們走著瞧！  
銀髮的警探氣紅了臉，拳頭捏得格格作響。

 

時間就在反覆檢閱證據中過去，比起在大街上與歹徒追逐，更多時候員警的工作是單調且乏味的，一如以往，即便忙碌了整個上午膠著的案情仍是沒有多大進展，眨了眨酸澀的眼睛，Lestrade伸了個懶腰。  
當然、看似平靜的外表下Lestrade仍在生悶氣，由探長放任手機震動卻不為所動這點可得證。

起身動了動微微發麻的雙腿，抬頭一看辦公室的人少了大半，Lestrade這才發現已經午餐時間，揉著痙攣的胃，估摸著是否該吃點東西安撫自己除了咖啡以外沒有其他食物填充的器官。

 

幾乎是走出辦公室的瞬間便讓人喚住，「Boss你的電話不通、」只見迎面而來的Donovan拿著通話中的手機，一臉凝重，「預謀性搶案，地點在巴克萊銀行，銀行行員和民眾超過三十人被挾持。」

一把搶過Sally手中的電話，眉間緊緊擰著，盛怒中的Lestrade無法控制自己的嗓門：「現在什麼情況？人質是否安全？搶匪多少人？持有的武器等級？」連珠砲似的發言幾乎轟得對方來不及回答。

「對方的要求是什麼？」  
帶上外套，Lestrade幾個大步走進等待中的電梯，聽聞搶匪開出的條件怒火騰地直上心頭，一臉猙獰，衝著話筒咆哮的狠勁足夠嚇哭任何一個孩子，「釋放正在本頓維爾監獄服刑中的Keegan Colton？他媽的不可能！那狡猾的傢伙花了我們多久的時間才把他抓去蹲號子，刑期都蹲不到一半就要放出來！想都別想！」

「For god's sake告訴我談判專家已經到現場了！」  
煩躁地爬梳一頭灰黑色的短髮，重重吁了口氣，Lestrade的情緒已冷靜許多，「別讓那些鯊魚一般的媒體壞事，我一會兒就到。」如是吩咐著，在鑽進車子以前結束通話。  
不違反交通規則的前提下，Lestrade將油門一踩到底，倫敦市的路況在雨天比平常更為糟糕，期間兩人什麼話也沒說，車內的氛圍越發低靡。

「情況怎麼樣？」  
風風火火地趕到現場，排開早已聞訊而來的記者這才進入封鎖線內。

「敵方共五人皆持有槍械，談判專家正在和搶匪對峙，搶匪首領Pedro Colton很堅持要求釋放其兄長Keegan Colton。」回應的是與方才電話另一端的相同的聲線，望眼看去，從未見過的男人一席黑風衣，稱的上帥氣的臉上帶著笑意，肩上的巴斯勳章Lestrade不陌生，只是男人有三個。  
擰著眉，Lestrade並未正面回應，只是友好地與對方握了握手，提出疑問：「Greg Lestrade，請問怎麼稱呼？」

「ECD專門犯罪行動組的Matthew Isaiah，當然現場還是由您管控，毋須太在意我。」  
ECD？經濟犯罪部的人怎麼會紆尊降貴來管這種普通的銀行搶案？  
雖說巴克萊銀行是英國三大銀行之一，卻不足以構成ECD出面干涉的理由，除非有什麼無可奉告的隱情……但那並非此時需要煩惱的。

瞟了男人那張無害的笑顏一眼，Lestrade只是點了點頭沒說什麼，畢竟對方拿出職等硬生生就壓自己一頭，客氣的表面話聽聽就好。  
巧克力色的瞳仁映出讓警力重重包圍的銀行，眉間的鬱色濃得化不開，和一旁的Donovan吩咐道：「和談判專家聯絡上，我要知道裡面的情況。」

 

「聽到請回答，請回報目前狀況。」  
接過對講機，Lestrade略顯急躁的語句掩不住焦慮。

作為回應的是沙沙聲的噪音，過了大半晌，這才聽見有些模糊的男聲，「Mr. Colton我無法代表做出決定，我將你的要求轉達給外面待命的警方，由他們向上級請示好嗎？」顯然我方的談判專家正在交涉，畢竟情緒一驚一乍的歹徒若是情緒激動起來誤傷人質並非不可能。

「我是Avery Douglas，目前沒有人員傷亡。」  
稍頓了頓，Douglas這才接這說下去：「Mr. Colton要求釋放其兄長Keegan Colton和三百萬不連號現金，另外還要兩台直升機以供離開。」

「我們有多少時間？」  
直昇機！別說釋放Keegan Colton不可能，一口喊出的三百萬也是政府不可能買單的數目，更遑論什麼直升機了，以為是在拍電影嗎？

「兩小時，Mr. Colton只給我們兩個小時。」  
即便心頭清楚警方的回應絕對是否定的，Lestrade仍佯裝焦急：「兩個小時太短了！我們需要更多時間向上級申請？」  
一陣沉默，只聽對講機隱約傳出兩方交涉的聲響。  
而這顯然惹惱了Pedro Colton，男人大聲呼喝的音調毋須有人代為傳達，「就兩個小時！超過時間，一分鐘一個人質。」

該死……  
事態越發嚴重，垂放兩側的手臂因為過度使力而浮出青筋，Lestrade的臉黑了大半，只要有經驗的員警都清楚知曉，談判時主要採取迂迴態度，歹徒的要求絕對不能答應下來，Lestrade思忖著那些荒唐而過份的要求，只覺得太陽穴突突抽疼。  
難道真的只能坐以待斃嗎？

「Sir還是我們需要請示上頭的意思？」  
看了一旁提出意見的員警，Lestrade不作聲只是搖頭，反倒是ECD的總督察說話了：「那只是浪費時間，歹徒開出的條件太高，裡頭的人質對警方而言並不值那個價。」  
Lestrade擺了擺手示意自家顯然上火的員警冷靜下來，即使不願承認，但Matthew Isaiah說的是實話，政府體系就是個這麼現實的存在。

「狙擊手和特種部隊待命了嗎？」捏了捏眉心，面對這種情況能拖則拖，若是不能Lestrade也已經做好最壞的準備了。  
「是的，全都準備就緒。」  
「讓他們注意，隨時都有可能攻堅。」萬事俱備，再來就要找突破點了……

按下收發鍵，將對講機湊近唇邊，「報告、報告……上級已授意釋放Keegan Colton，希望能夠交換幾個人質。」擔心雜訊干擾，Lestrade重複說了幾次直到傳來回應。  
「你說警方願意釋放Keegan Colton？」  
這是談判專家有些訝然的發言，Lestrade無視一旁警員的錯愕和不解，接著說下去：「是的、已經在安排釋放，一個小時後本頓維爾監獄會釋放Keegan Colton，但我方條件是要求先交換女性人質。」這是一個賭注，Lestrade在賭吃到甜頭的歹徒是否會因此鬆懈或是落下空子。

聽聞模糊的談話聲，Lestrade只希望交涉能夠順利，瞥了一眼始終帶著得宜微笑的Isaiah，擰了擰眉，那彷彿凡是盡如掌握之中的模樣讓Lestrade不甚反感，一如某個公務人員。

「Mr. Colton要先看到他的兄長才願意釋放人質。」  
低咒一聲，Lestrade張口正要說些什麼，沒料一聲尖銳槍響卻比他快上幾分，幾乎是瞬間，毋須透過對講機Lestrade便能夠聽見人質的驚呼與騷動。  
「Shit！怎麼一回事？」  
衝著沒回應的對講機大吼無果，Lestrade轉頭朝一臉不知所措的員警嚷嚷：「讓狙擊手回報情況，裡頭到底怎麼了？」

「Sir剛剛有民眾突破警方封鎖線衝進銀行！」又一聲驚呼。  
什麼？  
現在還有什麼事情不是一塊發生的，何況是這種Sherlock或許都不會做的瘋狂行徑……思及此，只見Anderson小跑步靠近，語調中是說不出的情緒：「Boss闖入銀行的人就是貝克街那個神經病，剛剛的槍響或許是他引起的。」

直勾勾瞪著Anderson，Lestrade只希望在其眼底讀出一絲不肯定，然而卻是徒勞。  
若說剛剛與搶匪僵持不下是膠著，此刻Lestrade只覺得渾身彷彿泡在結凍的池水，由骨子裡透出的極寒。

 

「讓攻堅小組準備好，隨時進行攻堅。」認識Holmes兄弟絕對是上帝給我的懲罰……  
捂著腦門暗自哀號一聲，Lestrade頹著肩膀拋出指令後半晌不作聲。

與此同時中斷連繫的對講機又回復通訊，或許是因為碰撞或距離的緣故，隱在沙沙雜音後的人聲很不清晰，隱約間只能夠辨認有三種聲音正在爭論些什麼，除了方才熟悉的兩人，顯然其一就是不怕死闖入的Sherlock。

比起凝神去聽三人周旋的對話內容，Lestrade只覺得時長時短的敲擊聲異常清晰，一長一短一長一短兩長一短一長，如此重複了兩三次……CQ？這是摩斯電碼？  
示意一旁的員警安靜下來，靜待接下去的電碼。

Attack DE ba……  
「讓攻堅小組由後方進入，小心別被發現了，狙擊手由上空支援，其他人員繼續在門口待命。」沒等電碼敲完，Lestrade忙迭吆喝著指揮動作。  
接過Donovan遞來的防彈背心，銀髮的探長三兩步向裝潢氣派的銀行門口走去，手裡端著槍等著最後時機。

三短三長三短，幾乎是在聽聞對講機傳出熟悉電碼的瞬間，Lestrade一聲高呼：「就是現在！」在歹徒後背受制卻不自知的當兒，同一時間大批警力由正面突襲，待到搶匪察覺異狀後局勢已被反轉。  
警方很快控制了場面，一時間讓超過二十支的槍口對準，Pedro Colton就是再不願意也只能領著一班歹徒投降。

 

「Sherlock Holmes你最好可以解釋你衝進銀行送死的行為！」瞪著讓歹徒揪住免不了有些狼狽的卷髮偵探，Lestrade磨了磨牙，口氣越發不耐煩。  
只見Sherlock不願正面回應、哼了一聲便昂著頸子撇開臉，銀髮的探長有些頭痛，只覺得自己根本是大齡孩童的指導員──是的、正如Sherlock所言──抹了把臉，Lestrade思忖著自己是否該去學習如何收拾頑劣的學生。  
「你衝進去以前究竟有幾成把握可以拿下那幫搶匪？」  
「在沒有槍械的情況下，五成不到。」  
瞪著那雙理所當然的灰藍色瞳仁，Lestrade彷彿捕捉到腦內理智線斷裂的瞬間，「該死的！那你還……」然而、目光在觸及人質之中那抹熟悉身影的同時，語尾消弭在舌尖──答案呼之欲出。

「Well理由不重要，但你別以為就這樣算了，Sherlock Holmes我要以妨害公務的罪名將你移送法辦。」以眼神示意一旁的員警動作，當然、Donovan很樂意動手。  
「嘿、米蘭達宣言呢！」  
聳了聳肩，嘴角斜斜上彎笑得痞氣：「我會讓他們在看守所輪流唸給你聽。」看到總是不可一世的偵探吃鱉，Lestrade只覺得出了口惡氣。

將後續交待完畢，Lestrade眼梢噙著笑，向正在做筆錄的好人醫生走去，「John重回戰場的感覺如何？」揚了揚眉，調侃道。  
「還不錯，除了某個闖進現場的卷毛渾蛋，Sherlock他就是面對黑洞洞的槍口還是如往常耍嘴皮，我還以為我會被嚇破膽。」苦笑著抱怨，前軍醫溫暖的眸底卻始終寫著縱容。  
「那小渾蛋需要再教育！」  
「乖乖聽話就不會是Sherlock了。」  
這話說到Lestrade心坎去了，只見身受其害的兩人對視搖頭，頗有英雄惜英雄的感慨，「我讓人把Sherlock押回去了，因為闖進現場妨害公務。」朝John眨了眨眼說道，算是給偵探的同居人一個交代。  
「你也累了，快回去休息吧，」  
伸手拍了拍醫生的肩，轉身離開前還不忘笑道：「對了、電碼打的不錯！真不愧是上過前線試煉的軍人。」

 

＊

巧克力色的眸子環顧整個會議桌，揚了揚手中的文件，銀髮的警探出聲問道：「好了、那我們檢討會就到這裡結束，有問題的嗎？」不意外得到一致通過的答案，Lestrade最末將視線停在唯一的陌生面孔上。  
「Mr. Isaiah關於我們處理的部份你認為是否有哪裡不妥嗎？」  
男人是ECD派來的負責人，於情於理都得意思意思了表關切，即便不懂ECD葫蘆裡賣得究竟是什麼藥Lestrade仍是牽動嘴角，釋出善意：「ECD特地派人負責嫌犯的轉接，想來ECD必定十分看重Pedro Colton與其後續影響，若有任何問題還請Mr. Isaiah直言不諱。」

只見一頭金髮的男人笑了笑，說得倒是毫不藏私：「ECD懷疑Pedro Colton涉嫌幾宗重大濟濟犯罪案件，利用多個空頭帳戶洗錢。」  
「關於金融犯罪這部份並非我們的專業，我們大概只能提供手頭上現有的資訊。」  
面對男人意味不明的眨眼Lestrade並未留神，僅是淡瞟而過，目光巡迴在其他警員之間，吩咐道：「Anderson你負責把資料整理妥當交給Mr. Isaiah。」

「好了、那就這樣，各自去忙吧。散會。」言迄，Lestrade便自顧自收拾桌面的文件，並未注意一雙黝黑眸子由遠端投來意味不明的情緒。

 

這才倒了杯咖啡正要回到辦公室，Donovan便來了，「Sir看守所那個怪胎讓人保出去了。」聞言，Lestrade動作一頓，相較黑人巡佐的氣憤難當，銀髮警探表現得冷靜許多，當然心頭高高掀起的滔天巨浪不算數。

「或許是John吧。」  
嘴上胡亂應對著，心頭卻清楚知曉某個傢伙絕對是干預了，畢竟看守所方面自己特意打點過打算趁這機會好好教訓Sherlock那小渾蛋，若是一般的保釋是不會允許，除了某些高層權限……  
向仍在抱怨的Sally隨意推拖幾句，Lestrade回到辦公室的第一件事便是拿起讓自己刻意忽略了大半天的手機，比起翻閱男人上午傳來的訊息，先找到一個情緒抒發口來的更為重要。

你個傢伙別說你不知道我特地讓人把Sherlock關起來的目的，那頑劣的自負的小鬼需要一點教訓和反省！──擰著眉，氣極了的警探打簡訊的動作飛快。

幾乎是寄出後五秒內，小巧的銀色機子便一陣震動。  
「Deary Gregory共進晚餐好嗎？──M」擺明了不願正面回應，這讓Lestrade怒不可遏，漂亮的深棕色眸瞳半瞇，仍掩不住深處熊熊燃燒的一簇火光，緊緊攥握的力度幾乎要將手裡的手機捏得變形。  
Mycroft你個自大自傲的渾蛋，吻痕的帳還沒算清，縱容Sherlock危害世人就算了，這會兒竟然打馬虎眼，究竟是依據什麼理由認為我會欣然接受這頓晚飯邀約！  
Lestrade咬了咬牙，恨恨將手機關機，來個眼不見為淨。

與此同時，辦公室的門被敲響。  
只見一顆毛茸茸的金色腦袋探了進來，「嗯Mr. Lestrade……希望你不介意我直接叫你Greg，當然、如果可以請直接叫我Matthew，Mr. Isaiah聽了彆扭。」仍是那抹了無心機的燦爛笑容，對上那雙深邃的墨色瞳仁，Lestrade參不透對方的來意。

「OK、所以Matthew你是……」挑高一邊的眉，銀髮的探長提出疑問。  
「差不多是晚餐時間，我想來邀請今天表現神勇的Lestrade警探共進晚餐，並祝福我們合作順利！不知道Greg你覺得如何？」得體合宜的邀約理由、溫醇的聲調和無懈可擊的笑容，這些都是Lestrade無法果斷拒絕的要素，但答應與否並非絕對。

瞥了一眼案上的手機，Lestrade彷彿賭氣似地答應了：「當然、恰好手頭上沒什麼急件。」  
「那餐廳由我決定好嗎？我先到外頭去等你。」聽聞男人有些興奮的語調，聳了聳肩，Lestrade沒有表示意見。

 

望著男人的背影，Lestrade陷入霎那間的閃神。  
即便長相、氣質、聲調無一相同，Lestrade卻始終覺得Matthew Isaiah散發出一種異常熟悉的氛圍，是的、正是那種隱在笑容下的自負該死的相似！

將散亂的文件收拾妥當，緩步走向門邊等待的Isaiah，Lestrade告訴自己絕對不是因為那份相似讓自己到口的拒絕變了調。

好吧、或許對某個公務員的報復心理佔了大半部份……

 

A Day 

「Boss早。」  
推開玻璃門，迎面便是幾個準備外出巡邏的制服警察，點了點頭寒喧道：「早、巡邏的時候衣服多穿一些，外頭夠冷的。」攏了攏大衣，思及外頭的寒風銀髮的警探後怕地打了個激靈。

這就是英國的冬天，時不時綿綿細雨、白雪飄零以外，融雪時的寒冷低溫彷彿要滲入骨髓，即便裹成雪人亦無法完全抵禦。  
然而警察是全年無休的職業，就是天災人禍都必須隨時待命，更何況只是氣候不佳。

 

好懷念暖和的被窩啊，多麼希望能夠發發懶賴床補眠……  
一個念頭掠過腦海，讓某人折騰了大半個晚上的Lestrade挺著隱隱痠疼的腰，磨了磨牙恨不得將今早神清氣爽的男人挫骨揚灰，但僅止於想想而已。

給自己倒了杯苦澀的廉價咖啡，仍然空腹的Lestrade朝自己的辦公室走去──一天的開始。

 

將大衣外套脫下，甚至還未來得及坐下歇會兒，兩聲輕叩，門後露出一頭蓬鬆的黑髮。

「Boss這是你昨天讓我查的監聽紀錄。」  
「謝了。」接過Donovan手中的文件，銀髮的警探低頭便看了起來。  
也正是這個動作引起了咱們黑人督察的注意，「Boss你換圍巾了？很適合你。」正鬆鬆繞在自家頭兒頸上的圍巾樣式很陌生，由黑至灰的漸層配色低調卻奢華，漂亮歸漂亮，但純羊絨的材質顯然單價不怎麼便宜。  
並非不適合Lestrade，而是比起自家頭兒以實用為主的穿衣風格，這般騷包的物件更近似於Holmes──總是拿著雨傘昂著下頜，不可一世的那一個──的品味。

「嗯、呃？」  
猛地回神過來，面對Sally的探詢目光，一雙榛果色的眸瞳瞠得老大，「……謝謝。」Lestrade有些不自在地扯了扯一早Mycroft給自己戴上的圍巾，是心虛。  
然而，Lestrade沒料自己無心的動作會間接肯定了謠言──Inspector Lestrade在離婚之後馬上找到第二春，從此夜夜笙歌──蘇格蘭場的警探們私下如是傳說。

黑人督察向一臉窘迫的Lestrade笑了笑，擺了擺手卻在關上門前拋出一句：「那我先去忙了，對了Boss你的頸側……下次小心點，很明顯呢……」雖說調侃自家上司太過便沒好果子吃，但那抓耳撓腮的羞惱模樣讓人忍不住打趣。

五雷轟頂！  
瞪著被關上的門板，Lestrade好半晌沒反應過來。

取出抽屜內的已經有些裂痕的小鏡子照了照，還真讓他在耳後和頸側找著了些什麼，紅紫色的曖昧印記扎得Lestrade雙眼生疼，然而、屬於床笫間的小情趣可以出現在衣褲下的任何地方，就是不該出現在這種該死的顯眼的位置！

Mycroft你個沒有誠信的大渾蛋！昨晚變著法子折騰老子就算了，還在這麼明顯的位置烙上吻痕，這不赤裸裸明擺了是故意的嗎？

Mycroft Holmes咱們走著瞧！  
銀髮的警探氣紅了臉，拳頭捏得格格作響。

 

時間就在反覆檢閱證據中過去，比起在大街上與歹徒追逐，更多時候員警的工作是單調且乏味的，一如以往，即便忙碌了整個上午膠著的案情仍是沒有多大進展，眨了眨酸澀的眼睛，Lestrade伸了個懶腰。  
當然、看似平靜的外表下Lestrade仍在生悶氣，由探長放任手機震動卻不為所動這點可得證。

起身動了動微微發麻的雙腿，抬頭一看辦公室的人少了大半，Lestrade這才發現已經午餐時間，揉著痙攣的胃，估摸著是否該吃點東西安撫自己除了咖啡以外沒有其他食物填充的器官。

 

幾乎是走出辦公室的瞬間便讓人喚住，「Boss你的電話不通、」只見迎面而來的Donovan拿著通話中的手機，一臉凝重，「預謀性搶案，地點在巴克萊銀行，銀行行員和民眾超過三十人被挾持。」

一把搶過Sally手中的電話，眉間緊緊擰著，盛怒中的Lestrade無法控制自己的嗓門：「現在什麼情況？人質是否安全？搶匪多少人？持有的武器等級？」連珠砲似的發言幾乎轟得對方來不及回答。

「對方的要求是什麼？」  
帶上外套，Lestrade幾個大步走進等待中的電梯，聽聞搶匪開出的條件怒火騰地直上心頭，一臉猙獰，衝著話筒咆哮的狠勁足夠嚇哭任何一個孩子，「釋放正在本頓維爾監獄服刑中的Keegan Colton？他媽的不可能！那狡猾的傢伙花了我們多久的時間才把他抓去蹲號子，刑期都蹲不到一半就要放出來！想都別想！」

「For god's sake告訴我談判專家已經到現場了！」  
煩躁地爬梳一頭灰黑色的短髮，重重吁了口氣，Lestrade的情緒已冷靜許多，「別讓那些鯊魚一般的媒體壞事，我一會兒就到。」如是吩咐著，在鑽進車子以前結束通話。  
不違反交通規則的前提下，Lestrade將油門一踩到底，倫敦市的路況在雨天比平常更為糟糕，期間兩人什麼話也沒說，車內的氛圍越發低靡。

「情況怎麼樣？」  
風風火火地趕到現場，排開早已聞訊而來的記者這才進入封鎖線內。

「敵方共五人皆持有槍械，談判專家正在和搶匪對峙，搶匪首領Pedro Colton很堅持要求釋放其兄長Keegan Colton。」回應的是與方才電話另一端的相同的聲線，望眼看去，從未見過的男人一席黑風衣，稱的上帥氣的臉上帶著笑意，肩上的巴斯勳章Lestrade不陌生，只是男人有三個。  
擰著眉，Lestrade並未正面回應，只是友好地與對方握了握手，提出疑問：「Greg Lestrade，請問怎麼稱呼？」

「ECD專門犯罪行動組的Matthew Isaiah，當然現場還是由您管控，毋須太在意我。」  
ECD？經濟犯罪部的人怎麼會紆尊降貴來管這種普通的銀行搶案？  
雖說巴克萊銀行是英國三大銀行之一，卻不足以構成ECD出面干涉的理由，除非有什麼無可奉告的隱情……但那並非此時需要煩惱的。

瞟了男人那張無害的笑顏一眼，Lestrade只是點了點頭沒說什麼，畢竟對方拿出職等硬生生就壓自己一頭，客氣的表面話聽聽就好。  
巧克力色的瞳仁映出讓警力重重包圍的銀行，眉間的鬱色濃得化不開，和一旁的Donovan吩咐道：「和談判專家聯絡上，我要知道裡面的情況。」

 

「聽到請回答，請回報目前狀況。」  
接過對講機，Lestrade略顯急躁的語句掩不住焦慮。

作為回應的是沙沙聲的噪音，過了大半晌，這才聽見有些模糊的男聲，「Mr. Colton我無法代表做出決定，我將你的要求轉達給外面待命的警方，由他們向上級請示好嗎？」顯然我方的談判專家正在交涉，畢竟情緒一驚一乍的歹徒若是情緒激動起來誤傷人質並非不可能。

「我是Avery Douglas，目前沒有人員傷亡。」  
稍頓了頓，Douglas這才接這說下去：「Mr. Colton要求釋放其兄長Keegan Colton和三百萬不連號現金，另外還要兩台直升機以供離開。」

「我們有多少時間？」  
直昇機！別說釋放Keegan Colton不可能，一口喊出的三百萬也是政府不可能買單的數目，更遑論什麼直升機了，以為是在拍電影嗎？

「兩小時，Mr. Colton只給我們兩個小時。」  
即便心頭清楚警方的回應絕對是否定的，Lestrade仍佯裝焦急：「兩個小時太短了！我們需要更多時間向上級申請？」  
一陣沉默，只聽對講機隱約傳出兩方交涉的聲響。  
而這顯然惹惱了Pedro Colton，男人大聲呼喝的音調毋須有人代為傳達，「就兩個小時！超過時間，一分鐘一個人質。」

該死……  
事態越發嚴重，垂放兩側的手臂因為過度使力而浮出青筋，Lestrade的臉黑了大半，只要有經驗的員警都清楚知曉，談判時主要採取迂迴態度，歹徒的要求絕對不能答應下來，Lestrade思忖著那些荒唐而過份的要求，只覺得太陽穴突突抽疼。  
難道真的只能坐以待斃嗎？

 

＊

每次只要寫的案件就很彆扭啊(抹臉  
不過為了現場威風凜凜的探長我QAQQQQQQ

一樣求回應噢OAO/

 

「Sir還是我們需要請示上頭的意思？」  
看了一旁提出意見的員警，Lestrade不作聲只是搖頭，反倒是ECD的總督察說話了：「那只是浪費時間，歹徒開出的條件太高，裡頭的人質對警方而言並不值那個價。」  
Lestrade擺了擺手示意自家顯然上火的員警冷靜下來，即使不願承認，但Matthew Isaiah說的是實話，政府體系就是個這麼現實的存在。

「狙擊手和特種部隊待命了嗎？」捏了捏眉心，面對這種情況能拖則拖，若是不能Lestrade也已經做好最壞的準備了。  
「是的，全都準備就緒。」  
「讓他們注意，隨時都有可能攻堅。」萬事俱備，再來就要找突破點了……

按下收發鍵，將對講機湊近唇邊，「報告、報告……上級已授意釋放Keegan Colton，希望能夠交換幾個人質。」擔心雜訊干擾，Lestrade重複說了幾次直到傳來回應。  
「你說警方願意釋放Keegan Colton？」  
這是談判專家有些訝然的發言，Lestrade無視一旁警員的錯愕和不解，接著說下去：「是的、已經在安排釋放，一個小時後本頓維爾監獄會釋放Keegan Colton，但我方條件是要求先交換女性人質。」這是一個賭注，Lestrade在賭吃到甜頭的歹徒是否會因此鬆懈或是落下空子。

聽聞模糊的談話聲，Lestrade只希望交涉能夠順利，瞥了一眼始終帶著得宜微笑的Isaiah，擰了擰眉，那彷彿凡是盡如掌握之中的模樣讓Lestrade不甚反感，一如某個公務人員。

「Mr. Colton要先看到他的兄長才願意釋放人質。」  
低咒一聲，Lestrade張口正要說些什麼，沒料一聲尖銳槍響卻比他快上幾分，幾乎是瞬間，毋須透過對講機Lestrade便能夠聽見人質的驚呼與騷動。  
「Shit！怎麼一回事？」  
衝著沒回應的對講機大吼無果，Lestrade轉頭朝一臉不知所措的員警嚷嚷：「讓狙擊手回報情況，裡頭到底怎麼了？」

「Sir剛剛有民眾突破警方封鎖線衝進銀行！」又一聲驚呼。  
什麼？  
現在還有什麼事情不是一塊發生的，何況是這種Sherlock或許都不會做的瘋狂行徑……思及此，只見Anderson小跑步靠近，語調中是說不出的情緒：「Boss闖入銀行的人就是貝克街那個神經病，剛剛的槍響或許是他引起的。」

直勾勾瞪著Anderson，Lestrade只希望在其眼底讀出一絲不肯定，然而卻是徒勞。  
若說剛剛與搶匪僵持不下是膠著，此刻Lestrade只覺得渾身彷彿泡在結凍的池水，由骨子裡透出的極寒。

 

「讓攻堅小組準備好，隨時進行攻堅。」認識Holmes兄弟絕對是上帝給我的懲罰……  
捂著腦門暗自哀號一聲，Lestrade頹著肩膀拋出指令後半晌不作聲。

與此同時中斷連繫的對講機又回復通訊，或許是因為碰撞或距離的緣故，隱在沙沙雜音後的人聲很不清晰，隱約間只能夠辨認有三種聲音正在爭論些什麼，除了方才熟悉的兩人，顯然其一就是不怕死闖入的Sherlock。

比起凝神去聽三人周旋的對話內容，Lestrade只覺得時長時短的敲擊聲異常清晰，一長一短一長一短兩長一短一長，如此重複了兩三次……CQ？這是摩斯電碼？  
示意一旁的員警安靜下來，靜待接下去的電碼。

Attack DE ba……  
「讓攻堅小組由後方進入，小心別被發現了，狙擊手由上空支援，其他人員繼續在門口待命。」沒等電碼敲完，Lestrade忙迭吆喝著指揮動作。  
接過Donovan遞來的防彈背心，銀髮的探長三兩步向裝潢氣派的銀行門口走去，手裡端著槍等著最後時機。

三短三長三短，幾乎是在聽聞對講機傳出熟悉電碼的瞬間，Lestrade一聲高呼：「就是現在！」在歹徒後背受制卻不自知的當兒，同一時間大批警力由正面突襲，待到搶匪察覺異狀後局勢已被反轉。  
警方很快控制了場面，一時間讓超過二十支的槍口對準，Pedro Colton就是再不願意也只能領著一班歹徒投降。

 

「Sherlock Holmes你最好可以解釋你衝進銀行送死的行為！」瞪著讓歹徒揪住免不了有些狼狽的卷髮偵探，Lestrade磨了磨牙，口氣越發不耐煩。  
只見Sherlock不願正面回應、哼了一聲便昂著頸子撇開臉，銀髮的探長有些頭痛，只覺得自己根本是大齡孩童的指導員──是的、正如Sherlock所言──抹了把臉，Lestrade思忖著自己是否該去學習如何收拾頑劣的學生。  
「你衝進去以前究竟有幾成把握可以拿下那幫搶匪？」  
「在沒有槍械的情況下，五成不到。」  
瞪著那雙理所當然的灰藍色瞳仁，Lestrade彷彿捕捉到腦內理智線斷裂的瞬間，「該死的！那你還……」然而、目光在觸及人質之中那抹熟悉身影的同時，語尾消弭在舌尖──答案呼之欲出。

「Well理由不重要，但你別以為就這樣算了，Sherlock Holmes我要以妨害公務的罪名將你移送法辦。」以眼神示意一旁的員警動作，當然、Donovan很樂意動手。  
「嘿、米蘭達宣言呢！」  
聳了聳肩，嘴角斜斜上彎笑得痞氣：「我會讓他們在看守所輪流唸給你聽。」看到總是不可一世的偵探吃鱉，Lestrade只覺得出了口惡氣。

將後續交待完畢，Lestrade眼梢噙著笑，向正在做筆錄的好人醫生走去，「John重回戰場的感覺如何？」揚了揚眉，調侃道。  
「還不錯，除了某個闖進現場的卷毛渾蛋，Sherlock他就是面對黑洞洞的槍口還是如往常耍嘴皮，我還以為我會被嚇破膽。」苦笑著抱怨，前軍醫溫暖的眸底卻始終寫著縱容。  
「那小渾蛋需要再教育！」  
「乖乖聽話就不會是Sherlock了。」  
這話說到Lestrade心坎去了，只見身受其害的兩人對視搖頭，頗有英雄惜英雄的感慨，「我讓人把Sherlock押回去了，因為闖進現場妨害公務。」朝John眨了眨眼說道，算是給偵探的同居人一個交代。  
「你也累了，快回去休息吧，」  
伸手拍了拍醫生的肩，轉身離開前還不忘笑道：「對了、電碼打的不錯！真不愧是上過前線試煉的軍人。」

 

＊

巧克力色的眸子環顧整個會議桌，揚了揚手中的文件，銀髮的警探出聲問道：「好了、那我們檢討會就到這裡結束，有問題的嗎？」不意外得到一致通過的答案，Lestrade最末將視線停在唯一的陌生面孔上。  
「Mr. Isaiah關於我們處理的部份你認為是否有哪裡不妥嗎？」  
男人是ECD派來的負責人，於情於理都得意思意思了表關切，即便不懂ECD葫蘆裡賣得究竟是什麼藥Lestrade仍是牽動嘴角，釋出善意：「ECD特地派人負責嫌犯的轉接，想來ECD必定十分看重Pedro Colton與其後續影響，若有任何問題還請Mr. Isaiah直言不諱。」

只見一頭金髮的男人笑了笑，說得倒是毫不藏私：「ECD懷疑Pedro Colton涉嫌幾宗重大濟濟犯罪案件，利用多個空頭帳戶洗錢。」  
「關於金融犯罪這部份並非我們的專業，我們大概只能提供手頭上現有的資訊。」  
面對男人意味不明的眨眼Lestrade並未留神，僅是淡瞟而過，目光巡迴在其他警員之間，吩咐道：「Anderson你負責把資料整理妥當交給Mr. Isaiah。」

「好了、那就這樣，各自去忙吧。散會。」言迄，Lestrade便自顧自收拾桌面的文件，並未注意一雙黝黑眸子由遠端投來意味不明的情緒。

 

這才倒了杯咖啡正要回到辦公室，Donovan便來了，「Sir看守所那個怪胎讓人保出去了。」聞言，Lestrade動作一頓，相較黑人巡佐的氣憤難當，銀髮警探表現得冷靜許多，當然心頭高高掀起的滔天巨浪不算數。

「或許是John吧。」  
嘴上胡亂應對著，心頭卻清楚知曉某個傢伙絕對是干預了，畢竟看守所方面自己特意打點過打算趁這機會好好教訓Sherlock那小渾蛋，若是一般的保釋是不會允許，除了某些高層權限……  
向仍在抱怨的Sally隨意推拖幾句，Lestrade回到辦公室的第一件事便是拿起讓自己刻意忽略了大半天的手機，比起翻閱男人上午傳來的訊息，先找到一個情緒抒發口來的更為重要。

你個傢伙別說你不知道我特地讓人把Sherlock關起來的目的，那頑劣的自負的小鬼需要一點教訓和反省！──擰著眉，氣極了的警探打簡訊的動作飛快。

幾乎是寄出後五秒內，小巧的銀色機子便一陣震動。  
「Deary Gregory共進晚餐好嗎？──M」擺明了不願正面回應，這讓Lestrade怒不可遏，漂亮的深棕色眸瞳半瞇，仍掩不住深處熊熊燃燒的一簇火光，緊緊攥握的力度幾乎要將手裡的手機捏得變形。  
Mycroft你個自大自傲的渾蛋，吻痕的帳還沒算清，縱容Sherlock危害世人就算了，這會兒竟然打馬虎眼，究竟是依據什麼理由認為我會欣然接受這頓晚飯邀約！  
Lestrade咬了咬牙，恨恨將手機關機，來個眼不見為淨。

與此同時，辦公室的門被敲響。  
只見一顆毛茸茸的金色腦袋探了進來，「嗯Mr. Lestrade……希望你不介意我直接叫你Greg，當然、如果可以請直接叫我Matthew，Mr. Isaiah聽了彆扭。」仍是那抹了無心機的燦爛笑容，對上那雙深邃的墨色瞳仁，Lestrade參不透對方的來意。

「OK、所以Matthew你是……」挑高一邊的眉，銀髮的探長提出疑問。  
「差不多是晚餐時間，我想來邀請今天表現神勇的Lestrade警探共進晚餐，並祝福我們合作順利！不知道Greg你覺得如何？」得體合宜的邀約理由、溫醇的聲調和無懈可擊的笑容，這些都是Lestrade無法果斷拒絕的要素，但答應與否並非絕對。

瞥了一眼案上的手機，Lestrade彷彿賭氣似地答應了：「當然、恰好手頭上沒什麼急件。」  
「那餐廳由我決定好嗎？我先到外頭去等你。」聽聞男人有些興奮的語調，聳了聳肩，Lestrade沒有表示意見。

 

望著男人的背影，Lestrade陷入霎那間的閃神。  
即便長相、氣質、聲調無一相同，Lestrade卻始終覺得Matthew Isaiah散發出一種異常熟悉的氛圍，是的、正是那種隱在笑容下的自負該死的相似！

將散亂的文件收拾妥當，緩步走向門邊等待的Isaiah，Lestrade告訴自己絕對不是因為那份相似讓自己到口的拒絕變了調。

好吧、或許對某個公務員的報復心理佔了大半部份……

 

＊

 

LOOPHOLE取其漏洞之意  
暗指夏洛克衝進現場的警備漏洞，還有邁哥後院(?的漏洞XDD  
真的很愛雙關梗XDDD


	5. A Secret Mission

Anthea──Mr. British的私人秘書──又稱黑苺機小姐。  
整個人靠在藍絲絨的高級沙發，除了平日的文書工作，Anthea此時最重要的仍是密切注意蘇格蘭警場的情況。

雖然並未解釋，但身為萬能秘書的Anthea心知肚明官員為了些什麼才這般鬧騰，於是導致此時這般局面──升級警場周邊安全規格，二十四小時警戒。  
……只為了某個闖進自家後院讓人鑽了空子，不知這是否能夠歸於盜用公帑一類？

 

Mr. Holmes的行程緊湊卻單調，身為專業秘書的Anthea除了某些特殊時候，其實並未有太大的工作壓力──正如現在，官員正在會議廳裡頭和議員面談，嗯……也許說是議員們爭先恐後提出問題，官員單方面駁斥解釋來的更為貼切一些。

望著黑莓機螢幕上回傳的監視器畫面，只見銀髮的探長又收到來自「好友」Matthew Isaiah的愛心早餐，在婉拒幾次無果後，不浪費食物的Lestrade只好被迫接受這份「別有所圖」的好意，這些天下來探長倒是不帶絲毫想法吃的無比自然。

是了、正是發生巴克萊銀行搶案的那天，下班後銀髮探長答應Matthew Isaiah的晚餐邀約──很顯然被拒絕的官員是做了些什麼──看準了時機，Isaiah在酒足飯飽閒聊之餘提出成為朋友的請求，理所當然地銀髮的警探笑著同意了。

毋需其他，單就這項便足夠讓官員打翻醋罈。  
這些天、向來穩重的Mr. Holmes彷彿吃了炸藥般，看什麼都不順眼，以甜點命名的特工們一個個戰戰兢兢繃緊了神經，就怕稍有失誤讓暴躁的頭兒借題發揮。

支手拄著下頜，Anthea始終猜不透為什麼官員不直接和探長說清楚，讓Lestrade探長直接拒絕Matthew Isaiah的追求，畢竟就Anthea看來，遲鈍的探長至今仍不清楚Isaiah的殷勤態度代表了些什麼。  
好吧、也許是所謂男人的尊嚴讓Mr. Holmes拉不下臉。

＊

 

這些日子或許因為鎮日細雨綿綿的緣故，犯罪率向來居高不下的倫敦市意外平和，沒有小偷小搶，更沒有難解的世紀大案，忙得足不著地的蘇格蘭場可說是十分清閒。

畫面中的銀髮警探在四個小時前吃完Anthea親自打電話訂購的總匯三明治和現榨橙汁後，便心安理得地賴在公共區和同事閒聊說胡話，至今仍未回到自己的獨立辦公室。  
若是沒聽見那低級的成人笑話就好了，至少畫面還算是賞心悅目的……望著Lestrade笑瞇的眼尾，Anthea如是感嘆。

曾經、Anthea不理解這個看上去再普通不過的中年男人究竟是哪一點吸引自高自傲位高權重的幕後帝王，直到Anthea親眼目睹Lestrade僅靠一個動作便讓狂躁的官員冷靜下來，再簡單不過的擁抱，無關情愛。  
時而急躁、時而穩重、時而憂鬱的邋遢男人，哪個才是Lestrade的真面目？  
Anthea也說不上來，或許正是這份說不上來的似是而非，方能夠突顯其鉛華洗盡的內斂純樸，很獨特也很平凡──但這對終身刺激的人無疑是一種誘惑，一種歸屬感。

 

聽聞身後逐漸清亮的步伐聲，Anthea切掉監視器的畫面，撫平黑裙上的皺褶，優雅起身，「Sir，下一個行程是與G國總理視訊討論之後的合作，晚餐則是預定在第歐根尼俱樂部解決，首相希望能夠在記者會以前和您……」

手執黑傘的官員在Anthea說完以前便出聲打斷：「全部延遲，直接去獵場。」腳步沒停，兀自走上早已等在門外的車。

 

「Anthea，獵場的情況回報。」  
發聲的男人低垂著腦袋，專注於今日還未有時間翻閱的各國晨報。  
「第十七天，羅威那犬把紫色的玫瑰隨手送給一旁的女性，吃早餐的速度比起平常快了一分二十三秒，顯然楓糖鬆餅正中羅威那犬的胃口。午餐時間，St. John的總匯三明治羅威那犬並沒有吃完，只是皺著眉頭把橙汁喝完。」Anthea說著，時不時以眼角餘光偷瞥一旁看上去心無旁騖的官員。  
「有什麼問題嗎？」平淡的問句嚇得Anthea好一大跳，骨碌碌的大眼閃了閃，「呃……」吱唔了半晌不知該做何回應。  
「G國這幾天內政不穩定，想必總理先生會需要緩衝時間的。」彷彿沒察覺Anthea的尷尬，官員兀自說道，目光始終沒有移開。  
聰慧如Anthea自然明白箇中道理，這回秘書小姐就是目光都收斂的小心翼翼，正所謂好奇心能夠殺死一隻貓……

將閱覽完畢的報紙摺疊完整後，黑髮的官員這才慢騰騰昂首，「並非忽略牆角的老鼠，而是將其一舉擒獲的時機還沒到……」嘴角上揚的弧度讓Anthea沒來由地憶起男人在審訊臥底時的模樣，鬱藍色的眸底無波無瀾。

「之後一星期午餐比照今天辦理，St. John的各種三明治和果汁輪替變換。」  
隨著車子越發接近目的地，官員指尖在傘柄敲擊出的節奏越發輕快，「Anthea知道嗎？羅威那幾乎不挑食的，除了某些東西……」望著窗外的景致，男人眼梢的寒意消融許多，語氣中是幾乎掩不住的炫耀意味。

 

Anthea──Mr. British的私人秘書──又稱黑苺機小姐。

整個人靠在藍絲絨的高級沙發，除了平日的文書工作，Anthea此時最重要的仍是密切注意蘇格蘭警場的情況。

雖然並未解釋，但身為萬能秘書的Anthea心知肚明官員為了些什麼才這般鬧騰，於是導致此時這般局面──升級警場周邊安全規格，二十四小時警戒。

……只為了某個闖進自家後院讓人鑽了空子，不知這是否能夠歸於盜用公帑一類？

Mr. Holmes的行程緊湊卻單調，身為專業秘書的Anthea除了某些特殊時候，其實並未有太大的工作壓力──正如現在，官員正在會議廳裡頭和議員面談，嗯……也許說是議員們爭先恐後提出問題，官員單方面駁斥解釋來的更為貼切一些。

 

望著黑莓機螢幕上回傳的監視器畫面，只見銀髮的探長又收到來自「好友」Matthew Isaiah的愛心早餐，在婉拒幾次無果後，不浪費食物的Lestrade只好被迫接受這份「別有所圖」的好意，這些天下來探長倒是不帶絲毫想法吃的無比自然。

是了、正是發生巴克萊銀行搶案的那天，下班後銀髮探長答應Matthew Isaiah的晚餐邀約──很顯然被拒絕的官員是做了些什麼──看準了時機，Isaiah在酒足飯飽閒聊之餘提出成為朋友的請求，理所當然地銀髮的警探笑著同意了。

 

毋需其他，單就這項便足夠讓官員打翻醋罈。

這些天、向來穩重的Mr. Holmes彷彿吃了炸藥般，看什麼都不順眼，以甜點命名的特工們一個個戰戰兢兢繃緊了神經，就怕稍有失誤讓暴躁的頭兒借題發揮。

支手拄著下頜，Anthea始終猜不透為什麼官員不直接和探長說清楚，讓Lestrade探長直接拒絕Matthew Isaiah的追求，畢竟就Anthea看來，遲鈍的探長至今仍不清楚Isaiah的殷勤態度代表了些什麼。

好吧、也許是所謂男人的尊嚴讓Mr. Holmes拉不下臉。

 

＊

這些日子或許因為鎮日細雨綿綿的緣故，犯罪率向來居高不下的倫敦市意外平和，沒有小偷小搶，更沒有難解的世紀大案，忙得足不著地的蘇格蘭場可說是十分清閒。

畫面中的銀髮警探在四個小時前吃完Anthea親自打電話訂購的總匯三明治和現榨橙汁後，便心安理得地賴在公共區和同事閒聊說胡話，至今仍未回到自己的獨立辦公室。

若是沒聽見那低級的成人笑話就好了，至少畫面還算是賞心悅目的……望著Lestrade笑瞇的眼尾，Anthea如是感嘆。

曾經、Anthea不理解這個看上去再普通不過的中年男人究竟是哪一點吸引自高自傲位高權重的幕後帝王，直到Anthea親眼目睹Lestrade僅靠一個動作便讓狂躁的官員冷靜下來，再簡單不過的擁抱，無關情愛。

時而急躁、時而穩重、時而憂鬱的邋遢男人，哪個才是Lestrade的真面目？

Anthea也說不上來，或許正是這份說不上來的似是而非，方能夠突顯其鉛華洗盡的內斂純樸，很獨特也很平凡──但這對終身刺激的人無疑是一種誘惑，一種歸屬感。

 

聽聞身後逐漸清亮的步伐聲，Anthea切掉監視器的畫面，撫平黑裙上的皺褶，優雅起身，「Sir，下一個行程是與G國總理視訊討論之後的合作，晚餐則是預定在第歐根尼俱樂部解決，首相希望能夠在記者會以前和您……」

手執黑傘的官員在Anthea說完以前便出聲打斷：「全部延遲，直接去獵場。」腳步沒停，兀自走上早已等在門外的車。

 

「Anthea，獵場的情況回報。」

發聲的男人低垂著腦袋，專注於今日還未有時間翻閱的各國晨報。

「第十七天，羅威那犬把紫色的玫瑰隨手送給一旁的女性，吃早餐的速度比起平常快了一分二十三秒，顯然楓糖鬆餅正中羅威那犬的胃口。午餐時間，St. John的總匯三明治羅威那犬並沒有吃完，只是皺著眉頭把橙汁喝完。」Anthea說著，時不時以眼角餘光偷瞥一旁看上去心無旁騖的官員。

「有什麼問題嗎？」平淡的問句嚇得Anthea好一大跳，骨碌碌的大眼閃了閃，「呃……」吱唔了半晌不知該做何回應。

「G國這幾天內政不穩定，想必總理先生會需要緩衝時間的。」彷彿沒察覺Anthea的尷尬，官員兀自說道，目光始終沒有移開。

聰慧如Anthea自然明白箇中道理，這回秘書小姐就是目光都收斂的小心翼翼，正所謂好奇心能夠殺死一隻貓……

 

將閱覽完畢的報紙摺疊完整後，黑髮的官員這才慢騰騰昂首，「並非忽略牆角的老鼠，而是將其一舉擒獲的時機還沒到……」嘴角上揚的弧度讓Anthea沒來由地憶起男人在審訊臥底時的模樣，鬱藍色的眸底無波無瀾。

「之後一星期午餐比照今天辦理，St. John的各種三明治和果汁輪替變換。」

隨著車子越發接近目的地，官員指尖在傘柄敲擊出的節奏越發輕快，「Anthea知道嗎？羅威那幾乎不挑食的，除了某些東西……」望著窗外的景致，男人眼梢的寒意消融許多，語氣中是幾乎掩不住的炫耀意味。

 

＊

Anthea萬能秘書 OAO//  
只出現過一次卻讓大家都印象十足的Miss黑莓機XDD  
喜歡用第三人的視角描寫角色互動  
感覺可以直接感受到角色貓膩的甜蜜(???  
為邁哥工作的Anthea真是辛苦了QAQQQ


End file.
